It Started With A Goddess-Darn Table
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Greetings. Okie dokie, I was sick and tired of not finding any Gill x Luke/Luke x Gill fanfictions for Harvest Moon Tree Of Tranquility/Animal Parade, so I DECIDED TO MAKE MY OWN. Tsundere Gill is in love with our airheaded Luke. And basically, the story all starts out with an incident that's slightly "extreme," if you catch my drift ;D Rated T for language.


_**Chappie 1- EXTREME TABLE!**_

((I effing ship Luke x Gill like fedex.

I was frantically searching through to find Luke/Gill fanfics, but there were NONE! NONE I TELL YOU

Now, I'm no crazy yaoi fangirl- been there, done that, finished that stage of my life- but I do like a good shounen-ai fanfic now and then. And if I don't find one for a pairing I like, I go hormonal. And then I get smutty Jill/Skye fanfic ideas which I will never post on here to save your Jill/Skye innocence. Because. Like. Skye shouldn't be seen as that kind of a thief, if you catch my drift ;D

So let's see how this plays out...))

"I need you to repair that table over there," Gill ran one of his hands through his silvery blonde hair with a small, sighing frown, using the other to point to a half-bent, sad, shady little maroon oak table in the corner of his well-lit home. Bo and Luke, carpenters of Harmonica Town, nodded at the sight, understanding the problem set before them perfectly.

Bringing his arm up to his own chest in a swinging, enthusiastic motion, Luke eagerly replied, "Hey, don't worry man! I'll make it EXTREME~!" At that last word, his golden eyes twinkled along with his wide smile, and even his dark sea blue hair seemed to shine underneath his bandana, catching Gill a bit off-guard in a small blush. However, he quickly shook his head at any thoughts of the bluenette's beauty, and insisted:

"No, I'd like a normal table." Extreme table? How the harvest sprites did he come up with that? Even so, the airheaded carpenter didn't pay attention to what the future-mayor had to say, staying fixated on his own thoughts. Typical Luke.

"You got it! EXTREME, baby!" At this point, Bo's face held a facial expression that was so surprised, it wouldn't even look unusual if an exclamation point had popped out of his head right then and there. On the other hand, Gill was getting quite pissed off, his brows furrowing; scowling.

"Luke! I think Gill's getting mad!" Bo tried to make the bluenette swim out of his own thoughts, to no avail.

Crossing his arms, Luke pursed his lips, eyes far away in curious, Luke-esque thought. "Now, why would he be mad...?"

Suppressing the harshness in his voice, the silver blonde crossed his arms on his chest in anger, eyes narrowing. He coldly replied, "If you want an '**_extreme table,'_** make one yourself. I want a _normal_ table."

With his head down in what ostensibly was embarrassment, Luke muttered, "...Sorry man. Guess I got carried away there." Gill smiled, happy that the golden-eyed carpenter was finally seeing the situation at hand properly.

"That's fine. I just want you to understand the situation." All of a sudden, Luke shot up in place, a wide grin spreading all over his face.

"I understand! We can combine the table and chair to make something EXTR-" Before he could finish his statement, he realized his mistake in speech, but was too late to fix it. Consequently, both Bo and Gill gasped, an exclamation point nearly coming out of both their heads.

"GODDAMIT LUKE IT'S JUST A GODDESS EFFFING TABLE DON'T MAKE IT SO DAMN COMPLICATED YOU AIRHEADED BAST-"

"Uh, let me go talk some sense into Luke... sorry!" Bo, not knowing how to deal with the situation, thought that this was the best solution he could come up with. And Gill was left to rant as Luke and Bo went and fled from the house, leaving the ranting man alone... well, minus the fact that Akari was in the corner, chuckling. By now, Gill noticed the giggling, bright-eyed brunette.

"What's so funny? The fact that that idiot can't get my request correct?"  
>"Aw, don't worry." She smiled. "Luke is a nice guy, but he's a <em>little<em> thick headed. Don't let it get to you. See ya~!" She left as well, singing.

He huffed, rubbing his temples, finally left alone. "Of course. A _little."_

And in the depths of his sophisticated mind, he thought,

"He's so thick-headed he can't see that I'm deeply in love with him."

((DUN DAHN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
>Okie dokie, I need ideas for the next couple of chappies; otherwise updates are gonna be hella slow.<p>

Or I can just be left to my own devices XD))


End file.
